Exile: The True Story
by MacGateFan
Summary: Continuation of In Mourning. This is the episode Exile, TuS style!
1. 1

Title: Exile, The True Story  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Author: Mac/Tay (col_sarah_mackenzie@yahoo.com)  
  
Disclaimers: All Star Trek characters are property of Gene Roddenbarry and Paramount Pictures.  
  
Author's Notes: Welcome to the Tu/S Shipper friendly version of Exile. This is a WIP so bare with me! It's also a continuation of my fic, "In Mourning".   
  
***************  
  
  
  
He couldn't believe he was so nervous! Him, of all people! *Just go in and talk to her. You'll never know if you don't.*  
  
  
  
"But if she doesn't have the same feelings," Trip argued to himself, " the rest of this mission's going to get awfully uncomfortable."  
  
  
  
"Talking to yourself, Commander? That can't be a good sign."   
  
  
  
Trip turned to see Malcolm. He gulped. "How long have you been standing there?"  
  
  
  
The Armory officer grinned. "Long enough. So, you have a thing for Hoshi?"  
  
  
  
A thing? It was more than that! Ever since that day in the mess hall. She had helped him come to terms with the death of his sister.  
  
  
  
"Earth to Commander Tucker."  
  
  
  
"Huh? Oh, sorry, I must have spaced out there for a minute."  
  
  
  
"So it would seem," Malcolm replied with a chuckle.   
  
  
  
Before Trip could respond, Hoshi stepped out. "What are the two of you hanging around my quarters for?"  
  
  
  
*********  
  
Hoshi found an unoccupied spot where Commander Tucker was sitting. "Is this seat taken?"  
  
"Not all," Trip replied. "Have a seat." He could see Malcolm out of the corner of his eye so he did his best to ignore him. "How how has your day been?"  
  
Hoshi took a sip of her water. "Pretty good, thank you for asking."   
  
"Um... are you busy this evening?"  
  
"No, why?" she asked.  
  
Trip took a deep breath. "Please don't take this the wrong way, Hoshi, but I really like you. I was wondering if you'd like to join me for dinner in my quarters."  
  
"Join you for dinner, Sir?"   
  
*Oh, God,* Trip thought. *Bad idea, Tucker!*  
  
She smiled. "I'd love to."  
  
Shaking off his initial shock, Trip smiled back. "Great, be there at 1930 hours!"   
  
***********  
  
Hoshi checked her appearance in the mirror. A small amount of make-up completed her look. She nodded, satisfied then glanced at the chronometer. Five minutes, time to head out. Stepping out of her quarters, she nearly ran into Ensign Cutler. "Oh, sorry," she said.  
  
"No, it was my fault, Hoshi. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." Elizabeth stared at her and winked. "Do you have an evening rendezvous?"  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
Elizabeth grinned. "You can't fool me! You're wearing make-up! So, spill it, who's the lucky guy?"  
  
Hoshi crossed her arms. "Can't a person walk around a Starship without anyone thinking there's a rendezvous?"  
  
"Not if the said person is wearing make-up."  
  
--Jackson to Cutler--  
  
"Cutler here," she replied, still looking at Hoshi.   
  
"I've been waiting ten minutes."  
  
"Keep your shirt on, Heather, I'm on my way." Elizabeth turned to face Hoshi again. "Don't worry, I'll find out what's going on."  
  
"There's nothing going on!" Hoshi insisted as the young ensign ran off. "Crap, this isn't going to be easy." With a shrug, she headed to Trip's quarters.  
  
Her heart skipped a beat when Trip opened the door. He looked gorgeous in his khaki pants and light blue shirt. "Hi," she managed to choke out.  
  
"Hello," He replied with a smile, attempting not to drool. She looked even more beautiful with her modest amount of make-up. "Come in."  
  
Hoshi looked around the his quarters. The lights were low and candles burned brightly on the table. She heard soft music playing and could smell something wonderful. "What's on the menu?" she asked.  
  
"Lasagna. I told chef I had company this evening. He has no idea who, but he readily agreed to cook for us. Would you like a glass of wine?"  
  
"Yes, thank you."  
  
After pouring her a glass, he pulled out a chair for her. Hoshi took a seat as Trip went over to grab the plates of lasagna. "There's salad on the table," he told her. "Help yourself."  
  
Hoshi complied then looked up at him as he sat down across from her. "Can I ask you something?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"You said the other day that you really like me... In what way?" She inwardly winced. If he said he just liked her as a friend, she was going to be devastated.  
  
"I hope this doesn't sound too forward or anything, but I think I'm in love with you." Hoshi was about to say something, but he held up his hand. "Please, let me finish." At her nod, he continued. "When I first saw you I thought, and still do, that you were the most beautiful woman I had ever seen, but Starfleet regulations kept me at bay so I didn't try anything."  
  
He took a deep breath. "However, we've been around each other a long time and right now I don't care about regulations. I'm not getting any younger. I love the passion you have for your job. I love how you don't give up. I love you, Hoshi."  
  
With tears in her eyes, Hoshi smiled. "I-I don't know what to say. That was so beautiful..." She trailed off, unsure what to call him. 'Commander' didn't seem right after what he just said.  
  
"You can call me Charlie if you want, darlin'."  
  
"I love everything about you too, Charlie and I love you."  
  
**********  
  
  
  
Trip stared at Archer in disbelief. He and Hoshi had been together for a month and they were already going to be separated. "Are you sure about this, Cap'n? I mean, we know next to nothing about this alien and you're going to let Hos- Ensign Sato stay with him until we get what we need?"  
  
  
  
Archer stared at him. "Trip, I thought you, more than anyone, wanted the Xindi to pay. Refusing his offer of help is stupid. What's this all about?"  
  
  
  
Trip promptly shut his mouth. He didn't want to give away their relationship. He could only imagine what T'Pol would say if she found out. It was hard enough to keep it under wraps, but now his feelings were getting the best of him.   
  
  
  
"Nothing," Trip replied. "I was just asking a question."  
  
"She'll be fine, Trip. She's come a long way."  
  
  
  
He nodded. "Yeah, you're right. I gotta get down to engineering."  
  
Archer watched his friend leave. There was something more to this conversation that he just couldn't place. Now, he'd have to find out what.  
  
  
  
*******  
  
  
  
Trip had just arrived in his quarters after finishing a long shift when his com beeped. "Ensign Sato to Commander Tucker."  
  
  
  
"Tucker here," he said with a smile.  
  
  
  
"Are you busy, Sir?"  
  
  
  
"Just getting ready to hit the shower."  
  
  
  
"Sounds like fun," she said with a giggle. "Need some help?"  
  
  
  
"I do. It's going to be a few days before I see you again. Come on up, but remember..."  
  
  
  
"Discretion."  
  
  
  
"See you soon!"  
  
  
  
Hoshi Sato made it up to Charles Tucker's quarters in two minutes flat.  
  
  
  
A little bit later (we won't get into how much later), Trip was walking Hoshi down to the Shuttlebay. Whenever they were alone in the corridors, they would steal a kiss or two.  
  
  
  
"Hoshi," Trip said, just before they entered the Shuttlebay. She looked up at him, her brown eyes sparkling. "I love you."  
  
She smiled, giving him a quick peck on the cheek. "I love you too. See you in a few days."  
  
  
  
"Took you long enough," Trip heard Archer say as the doors closed. He chuckled. It was definitely worth it.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
Phlox was taking a walk when he passed Trip. He noticed a slight, pink tinge to his cheeks. "Ah, Mr. Tucker, good evening."  
  
  
  
"Phlox. What brings you out of Sickbay."  
  
  
  
"Just taking a walk. Yourself?"  
  
  
  
"Just seeing the Captain off," he responded. His face seemed to get a bit more color to it. He could feel the heat eminating from it.  
  
  
  
Phlox stared at him. He wasn't too sure that was true. "Hmm, are you telling me this has nothing to do with a certain beautiful Japanese ensign?"  
  
  
  
"Just what are you insinuating?" Trip asked, eyes darting back and forth.   
  
  
  
"Calm down, Commander," Phlox said. "Your secret is safe with me. I take it that's the real reason you've been sleeping so soundly the past few days?"  
  
  
  
Trip took a deep breath and nodded. "No offense to T'Pol, but those Vulcan message techniques didn't do much for me."  
  
  
  
"I understand. Different sleep aids affect people in all sorts of ways. Some for the better, some not helping at all. I'm just happy to know you're feeling better."  
  
  
  
He smiled. "Thanks, Doc."  
  
  
  
******  
  
  
  
A couple hours after the captain left the planet, Hoshi was having dinner with her lonely host. She didn't want to admit it, although he probably knew already, but he was really creeping her out.  
  
  
  
"Um, I think I'd like to turn in," she told him. "It's been a long day."  
  
  
  
"But you just arrived. Wouldn't you like a tour?"  
  
  
  
She smiled politely. "How about tomorrow morning before you begin your research?"  
  
  
  
"Very well. Let me take you to your room." He could tell that she was trying to keep her mind closed to him. She didn't want him to know what she was thinking.   
  
  
  
But it was too late, he already knew.   
  
  
  
And he knew how he could keep her there. 


	2. 2

*************  
  
Exile: The True Story  
  
Part 2  
  
Author: Mac  
  
Disclaimers in Part 1  
  
*************  
  
"Good morning, Hoshi." She stared at Tarquin warily. "You don't trust me, I can understand that. I do want you to know that if I don't get what I want, he will die."  
  
Hoshi's eyes widened. She had a feeling she knew who he was talking about. "What do you want?"  
  
"You. Here. With me. Forever."  
  
"I can't do that even if I wanted to. I have a life on Enterprise. A life..."  
  
He cut her off. "A life with your Chief Engineer? Just what will Captain Archer say about that?"  
  
Hoshi crossed her arms. "Keep the Enterprise and her crew out of this!"  
  
"I don't think so, my dear. Imagine this."  
  
She suddenly found herself standing on Enterprise. "Go to the briefing room," she heard Tarquin say in her head. Hoshi ran. She had a horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach.  
  
"Charlie!" she exclaimed.  
  
He was clutching his head in pain as Archer stood next to him. "T'Pol, continue with the explanation while I bring Trip to Sickbay."  
  
"Of course, Captain," the Vulcan replied.  
  
Hoshi followed the two officers through the corridors of Enterprise. She was about to enter sickbay, but was transported back to Tarquin's castle.  
  
"No!" she cried. "Take me back! I have to know he's going to be all right!"  
  
"He will be, but only if you stay with me."  
  
Tears escaped her eyes. "If it's the only way to prevent you from killing him, then I'll stay."  
  
**********  
  
Archer watched as the Doctor Phlox did his work. "Anything, Doctor?" he asked.  
  
"It would appear that Commander Tucker suffered from a very painful cerebral event which caused him to pass out. I have one theory as to how this could have happened."  
  
"And that is?"  
  
"Telepathy."  
  
Archer regarded the Denobulan. "Telepathy? We don't have anyone aboard with telepathic powers. Who could have done this to him?"  
  
Phlox picked a PADD up from the counter. "Mr. Tarquin's species is very capable in that area, Captain."  
  
"Wait a minute, why would Tarquin want to hurt Trip?"  
  
The Denobulan sighed. He didn't relish breaking a promise, but it was most likely the only way Archer would understand the situation. "Captain, I believe this Tarquin requested Ensign Sato because he fancied her. Not unlike The Phantom of the Opera in your culture."  
  
"I can understand that," Archer replied, "but what would that have to do with Trip?"  
  
"Ensign Sato and Commander Tucker are a couple."  
  
Archer was speechless. This was happening under his own nose and he didn't even realize it? His best friend was keeping something this big from him? What about regulations?  
  
"Captain? If I may, with the crew on these extended missions away from Earth, it's not surprising that some may begin to develop feelings for others."  
  
"I know that, Doctor, however, they signed up for this."  
  
"If I remember correctly, Ensign Sato wasn't to thrilled at the idea of leaving her school children."  
  
Archer glared at him. "Call me when Trip wakes up."  
  
"Yes, Sir." 


	3. 3

***********  
  
Exile: The True Story  
  
Part 3  
  
Author: Mac  
  
Disclaimers in Part 1  
  
***********  
  
Trip sat alone in his quarters. Phlox released him on the promise that if had anymore more spells, he'd go to Sickbay immediately.   
  
He sighed. At first when Phlox told him that he had to tell the Captain about them, he wanted to punch the Denobulan. Now he knew that his friend had a right to know... in more ways than one.  
  
However, they also had to let T'Pol in on the secret. She gave him an earful, so to speak. Now Trip was waiting for Archer to join him. Just thinking about it made him sweat.  
  
"Just calm down," he said to himself. "Jonathan Archer has been your friend for years, he's not going to be angry with you."  
  
The door chimed and the person of thought entered. "Hey, Trip."  
  
"Hey."  
  
"How are you feeling?" he asked, taking a seat across from the engineer.  
  
"Much better than a few hours ago," he replied.  
  
Archer cleared his throat. "Trip..."  
  
"I know what you're going to say. You're pissed because I didn't tellyou about me and Hoshi. You're pissed that you had to find out the way you did."  
  
"I'm not pissed, Trip. I am a little hurt that you failed to mention this to me, though. However, I understand why you didn't. This is a sensitive topic for everyone involved."  
  
Trip nodded. "Especially with Starfleet regulations."  
  
"Yeah," Archer said with a small smile. "That too."  
  
"Jonathan, you have to help me get her back."  
  
"You know I will, Trip. Besides, I readily agreed to this thinking that it would get more information out of Tarquin. Maybe you could describe what happened to you one more time?"  
  
Trip wasn't so sure he wanted to. Whenever he thought back to that experience, he got a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. Almost like he had already lost Hoshi.  
  
"Trip?"  
  
"Sorry. I could hear Hoshi calling my name. Tarquin said he would kill me if she didn't stay with him. As I said earlier, I don't know if this is true, but I heard her scream like she was in pain. I had a feeling Tarquin is going to hurt her whether she stays with him or not."  
  
Archer stood up. "I'm going to have Malcolm assemble two teams and then we're going down there. Losing you and Hoshi are not options I'm willing to choose."  
  
"Good idea, but I'm going too!"  
  
"I wouldn't even try to convince you otherwise."  
  
*************  
  
"Hoshi, dear, you must eat something."  
  
She pushed her plate aside, trying her best to keep him away from her thoughts. "I'm not very hungry at the moment, thank you."  
  
Tarquin glared at her. He was getting tired of her refusal to do anything with him. He stood up and walked over to her, grabbing her arm. "You will do as I ask or Commander Tucker will die!"  
  
"Let me go!" she cried. "You're hurting me!"  
  
He immediately did so. "I'm-I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean-"  
  
Hoshi turned and ran to her room, locking him out. She leaned against the door, sliding to the floor. "Charlie... help me," she whispered.  
  
Tarquin hadn't been around people in a long time, but he knew when he was being rejected and for some reason, it didn't hurt him, it angered him.   
  
He searched for Trip's mind on the ship in orbit, but he couldn't locate him. Tarquin found the lieutenant in charge on the bridge. Apparently a team of officers were coming to rescue Hoshi.   
  
He grinned. He now had the element of surprise. 


	4. 4

**********  
  
Exile: The True Story  
  
Part 4  
  
Author: Mac  
  
Disclaimers in Part 1  
  
**********  
  
Archer watched Trip and Malcolm as they led the first team towards   
  
Tarquin's home. He noticed them stop and suddenly phaser fire   
  
erupted. He called to his team to join him, but they started firing   
  
phasers as well. He ducked behind the shuttlepod in confusion.  
  
"Trip, this Archer. Come in!"  
  
::Cap'n, I think he's onto us. I'm the only one left standing from   
  
my team. I'm just glad we all had our phasers set to stun::  
  
"You're right about that. I suggest you leave the phaser there. We   
  
don't want you to accidentally shoot someone."  
  
::Good plan, Sir. I'd like to suggest something myself... Stay there::  
  
Without any arguement, Archer agreed. Trip slowly headed up to the   
  
castle. He watched warily as the doors opened. "Commander Tucker,   
  
welcome. Please come in."  
  
Trip shook his head. If there's one thing he found he didn't like,   
  
it was having someone being able to read your thoughts. Tarquin led   
  
him mentally through the castle.  
  
"Stop leading me like a damn dog and just tell me where Hoshi is!" he   
  
exclaimed in frustration.  
  
"Here she is, Commander," Tarquin said, appearing before him. Hoshi   
  
sat calmly on a four poster bed, hands folded in her lap, and dressed   
  
in a beautiful gown.  
  
He smiled at her. "Are you all right, Hoshi?"  
  
"I'm fine, Charlie," she replied. "In fact, Tarquin has invited me   
  
to stay."  
  
Trip's smile faded. "What?"  
  
"Besides, I don't love you. I never did. I was just looking for a   
  
way to move up in the chain of command. You understand this, right?"  
  
"What?" Trip asked again. "No, I don't! Hoshi I love you! I would   
  
never do anything to hurt you! Please come back to the Enterprise.   
  
Come back to me!"  
  
***  
  
Meanwhile, Archer had arrived at the castle. He glanced into the   
  
first room he passed and saw Trip talking to Tarquin. However, his   
  
friend didn't look so happy.  
  
"Captain!"  
  
He whirled around to see Hoshi. "What's going on? Are you all   
  
right?"  
  
"If you can called be tied up all right, then yeah, I'm peachy." She   
  
grabbed his arm, pulling him into the room. "We need to stop him,   
  
Sir, he's going ot kill Charlie."  
  
Archer nodded. "Lets go!"  
  
"Tarquin has Trip in some kind of mental lock. I need your help to snap him out of it."  
  
He revealed a hypospray. "What's that?"  
  
"Some kind of neural suppressant Phlox made. I'll inject Tarquin with it while you convince Trip it's all in his head." Hoshi nodded. "Lets go."  
  
*********  
  
"Please, Hoshi!" Trip pleaded. "I love you!"  
  
"Well, I don't love you! This is ridiculous, Charlie! Just leave and never come back."  
  
Trip could tell by the look on her face that she was serious. He squeezed his eyes shut as pain coursed through his head. "Hoshi..."  
  
***  
  
The young ensign inaudibly gasped at the sight before her. Tarquin's eyes were closed as he used his telepathy on Trip. Trip was on his knees pleading for Hoshi to stay on Enterprise with him. She could tell that he was in a considerable amount of pain.  
  
Archer tapped her on the shoulder. "Wait until I'm just behind Tarquin to move towards Trip," he whispered.  
  
She nodded and watched as he approached Tarquin. Hoshi rushed to Trip's side as told. "Charlie, it's me, Hoshi. Snap out of it!"  
  
"Hoshi..." She glanced back at Archer, who dispensed the hypospray with a hiss.  
  
************  
  
Tarquin realized his defenses were going down. Since he knew he had lost Hoshi, he didn't have anything left to lose. He searched through Trip's mind. He would destroy the man who took the woman he loved.  
  
Trip was so confused. He didn't know which way was up. "Charlie, it's okay, Tarquin's unconscious, he can't hurt you," a soothing voice told him.   
  
The voice sounded so familiar, but he couldn't place it. He thought he would hear more from her, but instead, he felt her warm lips on his.  
  
Trip slowly opened his eyes to see Hoshi standing beside him. "Doctor, he's awake."  
  
Phlox smiled. "Mr. Tucker, how do you feel?" the Denobulan asked.  
  
"A little groggy."  
  
"That's to be expected. I'd like to keep you over night for observation." Trip nodded. "I'll let the Captain know you're awake."  
  
**************  
  
Trip was watching the doctor feed the various creatures in Sickbay when Archer arrived. "Where's Tarquin?" Trip wanted to know.  
  
"With his people. They're taking him back to their homeworld to stand trial."  
  
"For what? Well, I mean, besides the obvious."  
  
"Apparently this isn't the first time he tried to keep a woman against her will. However, those stories don't have happy endings."  
  
He nodded. "The graves Hoshi mentioned. What about the information on the Xindi? Was that a lie too?"  
  
"Yeah. He used that little thing called telepathy. He read our minds to find out what we wanted most."  
  
"How lovely," Trip said sarcastically. "I take it the teams have recovered from the shooting escapade?"  
  
Archer laughed. "As good as new! Now, why don't you get some sleep, Commander?"  
  
"Wait!" Trip exclaimed as Archer rose to leave. "You never said anything about my relationship with Hoshi."  
  
"What I don't see, I don't know about."   
  
He smiled. "Thanks, Cap'n."  
  
Trip laid back down. Life was good, or was it? Little did he know, but it was about to get worse!  
  
To be continued.... 


End file.
